


I'd do anything for you

by Anonymous



Series: I’d do anything for you [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Dark Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At first Jaskier was just Geralt's whore but as the months rolled on and Jaskier let Geralt do more and more things to him, Geralt couldn't help but think of him as so much more.  So when Vesemir comes to them with a problem with their wolves, well Geralt has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I’d do anything for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	I'd do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is fucked up. Mentions of bestiality involving wolves. Please do NOT read if uncomfortable.  
> I have put all the tags I could think of on this but if you think I've missed anything please let me know.
> 
> Everything that happens is consensual, Jaskier can say no at any point. But it could be read as otherwise so please be warned.

Geralt had met Jaskier 3 years ago in a whore house the Witchers had recently bought. The Witchers were known for their depravity and cruelty so when Geralt had walked into the whore house he hadn’t been surprised to find the whore cowering away from him. What he had been surprised to find was Jaskier.

Jaskier was barely 20 at the time and stood in front of Geralt with a smirk lighting his face, naked as the day he’d been born, blue eyes shining as he winked at Geralt in greeting. Geralt had felt his cock stir in interest as he stalked near the boy, eyes roaming over every inch of his body. The hair covering his well-muscled chest, little cock hanging half hard between his legs, defiant look in those bright blue eyes.

Geralt had wanted to break that defiance. Wanted to fuck the boy until he was begging and crying and sobbing. So he had. He’d bent the boy against the wooden surface, not caring of the cries behind him as the other whores ran from the room. But the boy underneath him hadn’t screamed in terror. Fuck, he’d been a willing moaning puddle under Geralt’s fingers as Geralt fucked his barely prepped arse as hard as he could. And when he was done, the boy had dropped to his knees, blue eyes brought as he’d fucking thanked Geralt for fucking him.

Geralt took the boy home that night.

3 years later and Jaskier was still with him. At first, Jaskier had been his whore. Plain and simple. There as a willing warm pliant body for Geralt to fuck into after a hard day. But as the months wore on and Jaskier continued to be there. To not balk or say stop despite the things Geralt did, Geralt felt his heart grow fonder and softer for his boy.

Jaskier wasn’t like any other boy he had taken before. No, all those other boys had been weak, running at the first hint of depravity. But Jaskier…Jaskier didn’t run. Jaskier enjoyed those things as much as Geralt.

Jaskier didn’t have a problem being tied to a bed, fucked full of cum, plug pressed deep inside him. He didn’t complain when Geralt kept that plug in for a week, only taking it out to fuck another load into his boy. When he’d finally taken it out, Jaskier hadn’t complained at the humiliation of squatting over a bucket all night as cum and lub and spit dripped from his leaking arse.

Jaskier didn’t complain when Geralt bound his arms behind his back and shoved him under a table, cock pressed forcefully in his mouth. Jaskier had just taken it, swallowing it straight down and buried his nose into Geralt’s pubic hair with a contented hum. Jaskier hadn’t complained when Geralt had kept him there for hours, sometimes pressing a booted foot against Jaskier’s balls in a way that had the boy squirming. Jaskier didn’t complain when Geralt refused to move when his boy was desperate for a piss, simply let his body release onto the floor and leaving one hell of a mess for the cleaners to clean up, all the while tonguing at Geralt’s shaft.

Jaskier didn’t care when Geralt was so angry he just needed an outlet for his anger. Didn’t care that that outlet was Jaskier, binding him to the bed or a table, as he spanked the boy until his anger was gone and Jaskier was sobbing in pain. Jaskier didn’t complain when Geralt sued a belt or a paddle, leaving Jaskier’s arse and back covered in welts for days. Jaskier didn’t complain when those welts left it impossible for him to sit for days or that when Geralt fucked him afterwards it was more pain than pleasure for him.

Jaskier didn’t complain when Geralt had made it clear the first few days of living with him, in the Witchers large mansion, that he was expected to walk around naked. Fuck, Jaskier did it with pride, staring out any Witcher that leered at him in the corridor in a way that had Geralt bursting with pride and fucking into his boy against a wall careless of anyone watching.

Jaskier was perfect. Perfect in every single way. And Geralt loved him. Loved his boy more than anything.

………….

“The wolves will be in rut in a few days.” Vesemir stated, voice blank as he spoke. Jaskier was kneeling on the plush carpet, warm mouth wrapped around Geralt’s cock. Geralt rubbed a hand through Jaskier’s hair, humming in response to Vesemir’s statement.

They were in the living room, him, Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert. Lambert’s eyes were fixed on Jaskier’s pert arse, the plug clear for all to see as Jaskier was on all fours, Geralt’s glass of whiskey resting on his back. 

“Poor bastards.” Lambert said, hand coming to swat playfully at Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier whimpered but he didn’t even twitch. Geralt smirked. Lambert had been playing this game for years, ever since Geralt had started bringing Jaskier into this room. At first Jaskier had startled, flinching at the swats but he simply remained still, keeping his face buried in Geralt’s pubic hair.

“Haven’t we found another bitch for them yet?” Eskel asked. The last one had died a few weeks ago and Vesemir had been having trouble finding one in time for the wolves’ next rut.

Vesemir shook his head and Geralt felt his cock twitch in Jaskier’s mouth in sympathy. He reached over Jaskier’s body to grab the whiskey from Jaskier’s back, smirking when he felt his cock pop into the back of Jaskier’s throat. Feeling the warmth there, Geralt wrapped a hand in Jaskier’s hair and pulled his head flush with his pubic hair so he could leave his cock in Jaskier’s throat a little longer. Jaskier whimpered softly but didn’t complain. He never complained.

“Bet we have a bitch who’d enjoy a good breeding.” Lambert smirking, lifting a booted foot to press again the plug in Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier whimpered, cock twitching at the press against his prostate. “What do you say bitch, would you like to be fucked by a load of wolf cock?”

Geralt gently pulled Jaskier from his cock, enjoying the redness in Jaskier’s cheeks as his boy gasped for air. “If that’s what would please you.” Jaskier stated, voice raspy from the cock so recently down his throat.

“Fuck, your serious.” Lambert groaned, hand palming at his own cock.

Vesemir and Eskel lifted eyebrows but shrugged as Geralt leant down to look at Jaskier’s bright blue eyes. “You want this?” Geralt asked, voice serious. He wouldn’t begrudge Jaskier saying no but Jaskier didn’t, he only nodded.

“I’ll take anything you ask me.” Jaskier said, moving his face back to engulf Geralt’s cock. Geralt groaned, grinding against Jaskier’s warm mouth as his cock filled to full hardness.

“Fuck Geralt, how the fuck did you get so lucky.” Lambert growled.

Geralt ignored him, turning eyes to Vesemir who nodded. “Well, it is a solution.”

…………………..

“You can always say no.” Geralt whispered, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s neck.

“I know.” Jaskier replied, nervousness filling him. He was fully prepared, Geralt having spent hours stretching his hole ready for what was coming. His could feel his hole clenching in the cold air, searching for something to fill him.

The barn where the wolves were kept was a little further from the house and Jaskier was thankful it was still summer otherwise it would be far to cold to be doing this. The bench he was being tied to was low and polished to a smooth wood. He was naked, arms tied tightly to the legs of the bench, legs spread with a spreader bar and then tied to the other end of the bench, leaving his arse fully on display.

“When they start you won’t be able to say stop.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier felt his heart fill with warmth at Geralt’s words. Jaskier always savoured these moments most, when Geralt showed his caring side to Jaskier. It happened rarely and Jaskier had learned to cherish them all the more for it. Little moments wrapped in Geralt’s arms as he fell asleep. As Geralt washed him clean in the bath. The times Geralt showed he loved his boy. It was why Jaskier stayed.

“I want to please you.” Jaskier smiled. He would have stroked Geralt’s hair but he was tied to tightly for that.

Geralt hummed before nodding, pressing a gentle kiss on Jaskier’s neck before stepping away.

The sound of the metal lock snapping into place had Jaskier shivering and then he heard the sound of paws stepping across the floor and he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. As much as he loved Geralt’s caring side, he also adored the depraved side of him just as much.

…………..

Geralt felt his cock fill as the first wolf, white haired and huge, towered over Jaskier. It’s red cock hung against its body and it wasted no time sheathing fully into Jaskier. Jaskier cried out, body spasming in the ropes binding him as the wolf rutted against him, chasing its release. Geralt felt his cock fill as he watched wolf climb onto Jaskier for better purchase, watching Jaskier’s face red with exertion as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

And then Jaskier was swearing, the wolf trapping him in place as it ground into him, knotting him. Geralt cummed instantly.

……….

Jaskier screamed as a large bulbous object pushed inside him, stretching him more than he’d ever been stretched before. The sound of the wolf panting above him had him shivering and then he was screaming as the thing ground into him, filling him with an ungodly amount of cum. Jaskier felt his stomach straining as he tried to catch his breath, distantly aware he’d cum as the wolf continued to grind into him, fucking him, breeding him.

When it was done, the wolf sagged against him, knot locked in place, pulling at Jaskier’s rim. Jaskier groaned, sensitivity filling him as he waited for the knot to die down.

It seemed to take an age but when the wolf finally pulled out Jaskier groaned. His hole clenched as an influx of sticky liquid escaped him. And then another blunt cock was pressing at his entrance and another wolf was fucking into him, chasing its release.

Jaskier felt his cock fill as his eyes drifted to Geralt, whose amber eyes were blown wide with arousal and adoration, cock hanging out and dripping onto the floor. The sight alone had Jaskier cumming a second time.

………

The wolves rut lasted nearly 2 days. Geralt managed to pass water to Jaskier threw the bars as a wolf lay asleep on top of him, knot keeping it locked in place. Jaskier’s blue eyes, glazed over from overstimulation had blinked at him owlishly as he took a sips.

All of the Witchers had made a special effort to watch as the wolves rutted Jaskier. All of them left with looks of jealousy and awe on their faces, cum covering their shirts as they’d stripped themselves watching Jaskier be taken and knotted again and again and again. After the first few hours Jaskier had started to cum dry but his cock had never once softened and Geralt couldn’t help but wince at the thought of the pain of overstimulation Jaskier must be feeling even as his own cock filled with lust at the sight of Jaskier’s cock spurting as is came dry.

When the wolves were finally done, slinking off to their lair with one final sniff at Jaskier’s dripping arse which had Jaskier whimpering, Geralt moved to the bars and unlocking the cage.

………

Jaskier whimpered, body limp as he felt the ties binding him to the bench loosen and fall away. He almost slumped off the bench entirely but strong arms wrapped around him. “Look at you Jask, all tied out and bred full”. Geralt murmured, pressing his body against Jaskier. Jaskier whimpered, hole clenching around the cum leaking out of him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get this all cleaned up.” Geralt murmured, dipping a finger into Jaskier’s hole and making Jaskier moan loud and needy as he swirled a finger in the mess the wolves had made.

Standing, Jaskier felt an influx of liquid rush out of him, straight onto the floor. He whimpered, legs sagging and the only thing keeping him up being Geralt’s hold on him. “That’s it, let it all out.” Geralt hummed, hand pressing down on Jaskier’s bulging stomach as cum literally washed out of him in a puddle.

Jaskier moaned, face flushing in embarrassment as he willed his hole to tighten and keep the liquid inside him. It didn’t work of course, his hole was fucked so open he couldn’t have kept his plug in it, let alone a what felt like litres of wolf cum.

……………

“Fuck,” Geralt felt his cock stir as he watched Jaskier’s little hold clenching, trying to keep the cum from leaking out. He was literally dripping in cum, his arse like a fucking faucet.

When the worst of the liquid was gone, Geralt wrapped a hand under Jaskier’s legs and carried his boy inside. Jaskier whimpered, curling into Geralt’s hold as Geralt carried him inside. When they were in their bedroom, Geralt laid Jaskier out on the towel he’d put down specifically to capture the leaking cum from Jaskier’s arse.

He disappeared for a moment, coming back with a cloth and hot water which he used to wipe Jaskier’s body clean from filth and sweat. When he was done, Jaskier moaned, curling in on himself. The movement revealed the dark puddle forming under Jaskier’s hole.

Geralt quick stripped, feeling his cock filling as he slipping into the bed, pressing his cocks head against Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier weakly thrashed in his grip but didn’t say a word of protest as Geralt sunk into the grip. “Fuck, Jask. You’re all wet. Like a proper little pussy. My little pussy.”

Jaskier moaned unintelligibly as Geralt started to fuck into him. It didn’t take long for Geralt to cum, Jaskier hole felt so wet and lose around him he couldn’t help but see stars as he fucked his cum into Jaskier, joining the load of wolf cum still trapped there.

Instead of pulling out, Geralt kept his cock buried deep in Jaskier’s arse, knowing it would slip out the moment he became to soft with how lose Jaskier was. Jaskier’s eyes were half lidded, body limp in exhaustion and Geralt hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Jaskier’s lips.

“We’ll never need a bitch again. They’ll be drooling for your little cunt next rut, desperate to breed you again. You want that?” Geralt whispered. Jaskier hummed in answer, body shifting, arse clenching subconsciously around Geralt’s cock in an effort to keep it in. Geralt chuckled, running a hand over Jaskier’s chest as he kissed him. “There’s my good bitch. My very good bitch.”


End file.
